


烽火佳人

by shaoshao99



Category: AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99





	烽火佳人

1  
我遇见王子异那天，下着小雨，细雨像银针一样打湿红宝石白色的屋檐和新制的玻璃门，我靠在门边躲雨。  
王子异迈着大步走进来，细长的黑枪挂在腰上，锋利的下颚线埋在军服高高的领子里，露出薄薄的嘴唇和高挺的鼻梁。  
我戴着格子报童帽，他带着深绿色的军帽。  
上海滩都知道，做丝绸生意的王家大少爷参军了，一路直升，直接取了这驻军首领的位置。本人更是凭着挺拔的身姿和随手为女士开门的教养让上海滩一众媒婆踏破王家大门。  
毕竟，哪个千金小姐不想嫁给王子异享清福呢。  
照理来说，像王子异这样的人，是不会注意到我这样穿着灰色拼接背心和麻布衬衣的人的，但是他提着两个红宝石的蛋糕包装盒走向我，眼神锐利地看着我手里的报纸。  
我靠在冰冷的瓦墙上，看着雨丝从他身后落下，微微沾湿了他的左袖。

“王少爷有何吩咐？”  
我抬起眼，上扬的眼尾瞄到他意欲张口的嘴角。

“你是百乐门门口那个送信的小伙吧？”  
他声音很温柔，但是带着不容置疑的压迫。

“是。我是全城跑得最快的送信员。不过——”我看了眼衣冠楚楚，连披风的钮扣都系得一丝不苟的王子异，“找我送信，很贵的。”

王子异像是不在意的样子：“把这个送到王家大院，你认识的吧？给你七个大洋。要快。”

他举起右手的奶油小方。  
我十分惊讶，因为这已然是天价了，七个大洋可以在王家定制一套旗袍或是西装，他出这样高的价格，只是为了让我送个东西？

他又伸出手，掌心里是七个大洋。

“老板你不怕我跑了吗？”  
我嗤嗤笑了起来，没有看见他眼里扬起的光，那光十分短暂，又十分热烈，像是能把这场春雨的湿冷都包住。

“你不会。林彦俊说你很有信用。快去吧。”  
王子异说完别转身，撑起伞走了。  
他的背影很高大，一把伞直直地撑开了雨帘，身影孤独地像一把剑。

 

2  
王家的大门紧紧关着，我抹了一把脸上的雨水，看到别墅里一个管家模样的人穿着长衫小跑过来。

“是大少爷让你来的吗？给我就好了。”  
我点点头，把奶油小方递上去，看着管家跑进别墅里，发觉雨开始一点点变小，阳光穿透云层照过来，身上冷暖夹杂。

突然，我打了个寒颤，我感觉我在这高门大院前弱小地像地上的野草，连名分也没，只是自己生长的野草。  
罢了，七块大洋能给母亲打一个月的药，深宅大院有什么好呢。  
我自嘲般地一笑，往家里走去。

 

如果你想问这时候的上海，20世纪初的上海，最穷的地方。  
那一定是闸北的棚户区，多少来上海打工的人，夜晚从吴淞口岸的码头回来，或是白天从百乐门摇摇欲坠地跌回来，跌进用木板与黑布拼成的房子里。  
我走进阁楼，嘎吱嘎吱的地板声让我有些烦躁，木箱子堆积在楼道间，发霉的味道虽然早已习惯，但是雨后那些木头发出的阵阵气味，让在红宝石外待了许久的我微微蹙眉。  
我又想起这个月的药已经拿全了，便心生些欢喜。  
煎好的药十分苦，药香让母亲十分抗拒。

她撑起身子，看着一脸疲惫的我，只得仰头把药喝了：“坤坤啊……是娘对不起你…让你在这里陪我受苦…”

“说什么胡话呢。”  
我捏着她的胳膊按摩，“妈，王大少今天让我跑腿，给我七个大洋呢，这个月药都不用愁了。”

“坤坤……听我说……我撑不了多久了，如果……如果你爹让你认祖归宗……”  
母亲长舒一口气，“你想去便去，不想去就不去，周锐前两天来看我，说……说给你在苏州谋了差事……我……我觉得很好……”

“妈，别说了。”  
我低下头，多年与她相伴，不得不自己成长奔波的经历，早已习惯。

我妈的病，说是风湿，但是腰也不太好，遇上大事情还容易喘不上气，请过大夫来看，但是没什么用，只能用中药吊着。  
而那时候还在为七个大洋高兴的我，却不知道下一秒出现的两伙人，将带给我怎样颠倒的人生。

 

3  
那天，我下楼准备买点小菜，被一个眼生的人堵上了。  
“你是——你是蔡徐坤吧？”  
他穿着管家模样的长衫，却不如王家的那般有质感。  
“你是谁？我不认识你。”  
我转身要走，被他一把拉住。

“老爷病危，需要你。”  
他只说了这几个字，我便都懂了。  
他是我那个抛妻弃子的亲爹——蔡齐的管家，不，应该说，他是我那个十几年前为了一个富家小姐抛妻弃子的与我只剩下学院的男人家的管家。

“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“小少爷，我知道你心理不舒服，但是老爷毕竟是你亲爹呀，你不能见死不救呀！”  
他一顿胡言乱语，我这才知道，是蔡齐重病，需要亲生骨血的血做药引，但是他那个后妻生的女儿，千金小姐，却不中用，这才想起了我。而他那个老婆，根本不知道我们的存在，因此才让管家一个人来找我。  
蔡齐生死于我无关，我娘的病，他也从未帮忙，我想着能不能借此让他料理我娘的身体，却在思忖的时候被一阵马蹄声惊到。

“蔡徐坤何在？”  
说话的人是我眼熟的林彦俊——王子异的副官，他经常让我跑腿送信，算是个好人。  
他从马上一跃而下，看着我在发呆，有些尴尬，无视了旁边的蔡管家，径直对我说：“不好意思了，这次我帮不了你。”  
我还没清楚是什么事情，就被他后面的兵一把抓住双手，拉到身后，嘶，好疼。  
“蔡徐坤，你因涉嫌向王家主母下毒，现在被我拿下，押回军中。”

什么？  
我沉浸在震惊中，听见他对我说：“兄弟，你什么情况，让你送个蛋糕你给我送出毒来了？想好怎么向王子异解释了吗？”  
林彦俊和王子异是兄弟，自然可以直呼大名，但是我不是。我看着他嘴巴一张一合，脑壳里的神经飞速旋转，这才懂得他说的什么意思。  
怕是上次我送的那个奶油小方被人下毒，王子异奶奶中毒了，让我顶锅罢了。  
会是谁呢？  
王子异自己？管家？王家人？  
谁都有可能，但是谁都不如我容易顶罪。

我思忖一会，苦笑一声，对林彦俊说：“你今天把我抓走，麻烦你到时候和你营里的周锐说一声，让他帮我瞒着我母亲，药在我家里，麻烦他帮我煎一下。”  
林彦俊愣了一下，不想我一点不挣扎，半晌，回道：“好。”  
我回头一看，蔡管家已经呆滞住，他想拉我走的眼神很迫切，但是蔡家虽说是豪门，比起王家却是蚂蚁。  
“不好意思了，如果你想找我，就问王督军要人吧。”

 

4  
让我奇怪的是，林彦俊没有把我带回军营里军法处置，而是把我带到王子异的办公室。  
很闪亮的壁灯，很简单的摆设，多是书和杂物，他穿着便服在桌前办公，我站在沙发前手足无措。  
一抬手，林彦俊低头退下，留我独自站在房间里。  
那个瞬间，我有些不安，不知道是觉得身上的补丁和这里格格不入，还是他办公的低气压让我难受。我看见他紧皱的眉头和向后梳的头发，高高的颧骨抬起，他那天温柔的眼睛此刻只带着寒气。

“蔡徐坤……你可认罪？”  
王子异不起身，就那么坐着。

“不知我何罪之有。”  
我揉了揉乱成一团的头发，嘴唇有些干裂了，自觉地舔了舔。  
如果那天我没能看到王子异猎豹一样炽热的眼神，这下我可是看清楚他咽口水的动作和喉结上下吞咽的强势。  
他什么意思？  
倏地，我有些怕了。  
“但是……怎么办呢……我祖母可还躺着呢？医生说的那种毒，你每天去药房拿的配方里，可以调配出来。”  
王子异歪着头，“不是你——是谁呢？”

“我不懂药理，也没有伤害老夫人的动机，况且那药经了这么多人的手，为什么独独是我呢？”  
我轻笑一声，“王大少，如果只是找人顶罪，大可把我砍了，您这是哪出呢？”

“蔡徐坤……”  
他突然低沉地叫我的名字，还带着上扬的尾音，让我有些不知所措。  
“这事我说了算，你定是逃不掉的……想脱罪？”  
王子异挑了挑眉毛，“跟了我，是我的人，就可以脱罪了。”

 

？？？  
我花了许久的时间消化这句话，最终才明白眼前这个衣冠楚楚，身居上海滩最高位的男人在说什么。  
从没有传闻说王子异有断袖之癖，因为往他家去的媒婆络绎不绝，就连我那个同父异母的妹妹家，据说叫蔡玲的，也是倾慕王子异的。  
我看着他，他在等我的答复。

“怎么办呢？王大少爷，本人，卖艺不卖身的。”  
我笑了起来，我知道我笑起来很好看，周锐说过百乐门那些少爷都没有我长得好，要是我去陪酒，一定是头牌。  
但是已经长在泥土里，连母亲性命和自己生计都不能保住的人，凭什么有骨气说这句拒绝王子异的话呢？  
我在百乐门跑腿，那些老爷我也见过，都不如王子异英武，长得自然也不如王子异英俊，但是我不想，不想连这最后一点都放弃。

“怎的？蔡家小少爷如此有骨气吗？”  
王子异也笑了，“林彦俊帮我查了，蔡齐重病，急需你的血做药引，蔡家自然会保你出去，但是肯定不会留你母亲了，因为——蔡太太出了名的焊妒跋扈呢。”

“你什么意思？”  
我警觉地向后倒走，本能地想走出去。

“蔡家想承认你，就不能留你母亲。跟王家要人，是有条件的。”王子异站起身，“但是，跟了我就不一样了——”  
他踩着拖鞋一步一步向我走来，把我整个人抵在墙上，圈在手臂里，热气撒在我的脸上，我转过脸不去看他，他用手捏着我的下巴，脸凑下来盯着我的眼睛，睫毛都能碰到我的眼睑。

“跟了我就不一样了，我保你，和你的一切。”  
这句话很温柔，像是灌注了所有的感情。

“大少爷，您看上我什么了呢，不能——”  
不能放过我吗？我就能和周锐去苏州参军，就有钱请个人照料我的母亲。

“蔡徐坤……呵……”他强迫我睁开眼睛，“你是我见过长得最好看的人。”

 

那话像风信子落在树叶上一样轻盈，仿佛在说——你知道我有多爱你。

 

5  
我跟了王子异，母亲被安排到一个安全的郊县，有人照料，而蔡齐的名字再也没有在去眼前出现过，我也不想听到关于蔡家的任何事情。  
我幻想过王子异会把我粗暴地按在身下，干他做这一切最终的目的，但是他没有。  
这几天我一直呆在他别墅的房间里，而他一直都在办公室办公，我也不想问他的去向，但是我想见母亲。于是，那天我跟管家说了此事，他笑着跟我说别急，我不懂他的意思，但是他的笑容里并没有轻看我的神色，因此我很是感激。

 

来军营第八天，我见到了王子异。  
“王……”  
我竟然不知道怎么称呼他，有些尴尬，他笑着说，“叫我子异。”  
他在门口解下围巾，我踌躇着要不要上前帮忙，毕竟我现在只是一个他养着的情人，虽然我们什么也没发生。  
我不安地用衣服擦了擦手，然后上前给他脱军大衣，我不矮，他更高，男性的气息涌进来，让我下意识地低头。

“子异……”  
“嗯？”  
“我，我想见我娘……”  
“怎么，一见我就急着见别人？”  
王子异抓着我的手，捏着我的下巴，我只能踮着脚尖去看他的眼睛，像一汪清泉那样，清澈温柔。  
“亲我，亲我一次我就安排你们见面。”

 

他的唇很软，也有些凉，我不知道怎么做，只知道环着他的脖子去勾他的嘴唇。四片唇接触，然后分开，我抬起头，睁开眼，有些不好意思地看着他。  
“这就完了？”  
他轻笑一声，看着一脸茫然的我，整个人低下来，迅速用力地含住我的上嘴唇，气息混着唇齿的味道灌进来，我立马不能呼吸了。  
我的后脑被他用手托住，舌头也被缠住，吻了个结实。他扫过了我口腔的每个地方，把我整个人贴近怀里，顺着我唇的形状细细地描，吻得我心跳加速，双颊涨红。  
半晌，他的唇终于离开了，扯出了一丝银丝。  
王子异不舍得舔着下唇：“坤坤……这才叫吻。”

我不知所措地点点头，被吻得站不住脚，只能往他怀里靠，脸颊蹭着他皮衣，凉凉的，却很滚烫。

只做到这里是不可能的，于是我被他横抱起来，抱到浴室，连拉带拽脱掉了所有衣服扔到一边，我的背靠在墙上，身上是他浇上来的热水，他低头吻住我，眼前的雾气也挡不住他精致的脸。  
我不知道现在的我看上去是怎么样的，但是一定不是个良家妇男的样子，要不然为什么他一抱我我就全身发软。  
他会亲我的胸口，捏着我的性器让我几下就缴械投降，在我以为他会把我摁下去插进来的时候，他喘着粗气在我耳边说：“坤坤……腿夹紧……”

我倏地睁大眼睛，一个火热的坚挺的物件被夹紧我的双腿间。他猛烈而快速地顶弄着，性器擦过我大腿内侧柔软的肌肤，火辣辣的疼。  
王子异眼睛里蒙着雾气，他看着我就好像看着全世界，然后——然后他吻住了他的全世界。我的下巴，锁骨，胸口，布满了红色的吻痕，血淋淋似的。他一边吻我，一边把我的手摁在墙上，十指紧握，我胸前的乳粒不知觉地挺立起来，于是，它也被含住了。  
一团混乱之下，我交代了第二次，而王子异也在我夹紧的那一刻，射在了我的大腿根部。  
他久久地喘着粗气，把我抱进怀里，舔着我的耳垂。

“坤坤……”  
后面那几个字我没听清，因为我累得直接睡着了。

 

6  
我有些意识的时候，只看得见眼前有几个人影在晃动，不知道是谁给我喂了些茶水，嗓子舒服多了。

坐在我床边的人穿着深绿色的军装，眉眼锐利而熟悉，他的交集似乎要冲破那层衣衫，层层叠叠地包裹我。

“坤坤……”  
王子异低下头，轻轻抚摸我的额头，  
“退了热度了，下去吧。”

我听到有人说是，然后是房间门砰的一声。

王子异问我：“清醒没？”  
我红着脸直起身子，他在我身后放了个枕头：“怎地这样没有经验？还没做你就感了风寒，以后怎么办？”

我迟钝了一会，才明白他是什么意思。  
“做了就会生病吗？”  
这句话脱口而出，说完我就后悔了，耳尖红得发烫。

“嗯，第一次可能会生病。”  
他笑着摸摸我的头发，“我的坤坤昨晚真热情……”他低头轻轻碰我的唇，“以后也会这么热情吗？”

我不回答。  
我的坤坤——我本来也只是他包养的一个小情人罢了，谁知道他有多少个，谁知道他会不会把我送给别人。  
我自己都没有意识到，自己紧握的双拳被他握住，王子异说：“我今天下午没有公务，要不要一起去看看你母亲？”  
“好！”  
我乐得直往前冲，发现自己失态了以后不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。

“子异……”  
“嗯？”  
“可以换上我之前的衣服吗？我突然穿这么好，我妈会奇怪……”  
王子异给我吃好穿好，连衣服都是上好的材质，这样一身名牌回去，肯定要被怀疑。  
“嗯，都给你留着呢。”  
我以为他丢了，因此十分吃惊。抬起头，王子异的笑脸和昨晚我耳后的喘息声重叠在一起，身下的刺痛感又传了上来。  
——那个尺寸，插进来我肯定会死的。

 

母亲住在近郊的别院里，旁边也有人家，似是荒废了的屋子。  
我十分满意，这样不会惹她怀疑。王子异穿着便服和我进门，我一下车就冲着屋内跑，看到她气色好转十分高兴。  
“妈——”  
“坤坤——”她咳了两声，“你长高了，好像也胖了，军队里伙食不错——”  
她以为我参军了。  
“嗯。王督军人不错。”  
我和她讲话的时候，王子异就在门外闲逛，又说了些体己话，我才走出来，天色已经暗了，门口的竹林勾勒出王子异的身影，挺拔，有魄力。

或许——我以后就跟着他了吗？

我还未走近他，就听到林彦俊跟他说：“营里有人知道了……很是不满……说他狐媚惑主说您……希望将他军法处置……”  
我没有听清楚，但是想必那个“狐媚惑主”的就是我了，王子异一向治军严明，士兵们肯定也不想他和一个男人在一起。  
“嚼舌根的都杖责五十，第一次传话的，军法处置。”王子异的声音不带感情，林彦俊倒是不惊讶，行了个军礼后退下了。

那个发号施令的人转过身，看到站在阴影里的我，是那样瘦削，那样苍白。

“坤坤……跟我回家吧，回去吃饭。”  
王子异这样说，他说，跟我回家吧。

我九天来，经历了下人们好奇的目光和各位副官不满的神情，第一次感到身上不再冷了。

 

7  
“我觉得他们说得对，我的确狐媚惑主了。”

晚饭后，王子异把我抱到书房，我坐在他身上，下巴搁在他肩膀上，他结实的手臂一边托着我的后腰，一边翻阅文件。

“嗯？所以？”  
王子异的指腹透着薄薄的睡衣，在我的腰部轻轻揉着，我感到有些酸麻，一阵热气从腹部升上来。

“但是——但是我们明明还没有苟且嘛。”  
我低下头，嘴唇碰到他的笔尖，喘着热气，  
“我们不应该先苟——”

 

如果这时候还无动于衷的话，他就不是王子异了。  
刚刚我坐在他腿上的时候，下面就能感觉被一个坚硬的东西顶着，现在我被他仰面放在桌上，睡衣扣子被一个一个解开，露出白皙的肌肤和乳粒。  
他低头吻下来，顺着下颚线到锁骨，然后在胸前狠狠地吮吸，我被他亲地双脚发麻，不断颤栗。他一把扯下我的裤子，连着亵裤都扔得远远的，我的性器在空气里微微挺立，他一把握住，一记呻吟从喉咙口泄出，王子异额头的青筋都要爆了，他炽热的双手解开自己的衣服，露出结实的胸肌，然后按上我的腰。

一丝凉意渗透进来，我热得语无伦次：“什么东西……嗯？”  
“乖，这样容易进去……”  
不知名的膏体抹在我的穴口，王子异的手指伸进来，被吸得紧紧的，那种陌生的羞耻感肃然升旗，我闭上了眼睛。  
没想到，第一次竟然是在书桌上。  
他进来的时候，带着燥意，又有些胆怯，我觉得我要被撕裂了，但是低头一看，只进去了一个头。  
我疼地说不出话，只能抱紧王子异的脖子，指甲掐进他的肉里。  
他应该很疼吧，但是他眉头都没有皱一下，只是俯身吻我，一边吻一边撞进来，我疼得眉毛都歪了。  
喘息声，呻吟声不断地从书房里传出，王子异捏着我细细的腰，压在我的身上不断冲刺，我早就射在了他腹肌上，现在迷迷糊糊地抱着他的手臂流口水。  
“唔……子异……太用力了……”  
“什么？”  
“慢一点……”  
王子异慢了下来，我突然睁开眼看着这个人，他是我的，他现在只属于我，全上海掌握所有驻军的男人，轻轻吻在我的眉上。  
他慢了下来，但是没有减少力气，我被撞得直喘气，马眼突突地冒着白液，交合的穴口不断冒着白沫，我感觉我就那样了——成为了讨好他活下去，可能我是在意他的，因为他是母亲外对我最好的人了，讨好他活下去。  
甬道紧得很，他却一直不射，我有些倦了，他看出我的神色，抱着我走到书房的床上，整个人压上来。  
交缠，喘息，顶弄，抚摸，甚至带着些咬痕——我被他翻过去摁着做到了天亮，趁着管家还没来敲门，我昏睡过去。

 

第二天王子异昏君一般没有早去办公，这下算是把我狐媚惑主的名声确定了。  
我躺到了上午才起来，王子异的怀抱很暖和，很结实，他披着睡袍，我什么也没穿，口水流了一地。

“对不起……”我揉揉眼睛，缩进他怀里，他把我圈住，开始喃喃自语。  
“你不用怕，我活了这么多年，只看上了你……”  
“当初参军，也没想到会走到这一步，这样的局势迟早要出事……到时候你记得跟着我，不要走散了……”  
“……如果走散了记得一路往北……一定能找到我……”  
他的话断断续续，我猜想是他对现在上海驻军和京城那里，加上日军局势的分析，我不好多讲。

“备足军粮和军饷，总是没错的，你这样得民心，到时候要是有人反抗你，把我杀了便没有人有闲话了。”  
我这句话一说出口，他低头看我：“别胡说。”

“我自有记忆起，便和我母亲相依为命，她在织布厂，电厂，都做过苦工，后面为了养活我去贬元宵节用的篮子，长久身体便不好。”  
我看他神色紧张，摸了摸他的额头，“我和母亲从小就被我父亲抛弃，蔡齐为了取那个千金小姐，都抹去了我们的存在，也不成给我们一分钱，让我们自生自灭，后来那个千金小姐生了蔡玲，我今年二十，她应该是十八吧。不知道为什么，可能是报应吧，蔡玲成了我父亲唯一的女儿，他想要个儿子继承家业，都没用。”  
我轻笑，“我做过报童，做过服务员，买过馄饨当过跑堂，十八岁以后我就在百乐门门口做跑腿的了，百乐门老板娘人不错，留我吃饭给的钱也多。长这么大，我还是见过很多好人的，其中——你最好了。”  
我抬头看王子异，他似乎很是高兴的样子，低头吻了下来。熟悉的气息灌进来，我捏着他的衣领伸出舌头，把他一把抓住。

“坤坤……”  
这次后面那几个字我听清了。

——坤坤，别离开我。

 

8  
照理来说，他王子异什么样的人没见过，我即使长得好看些，应该也比不上什么国色天香，但是他偏偏看上我，而且无条件信任我。  
我有些愁了，我勾引他，做他的情人，让他和我上床，每天晚上被摁着做了好几回，却不明白他的眼神。  
他好像总是透露出他爱我，但是这怎么可能呢——因为我应该不爱他。  
不爱他的我，为了生存的我，我明白终有一天我们会为一件事情起冲突，却没想到那天来得这么快，带走了我那段时光里最后的热忱。

 

我在王子异这里住了许久，我羡慕军营里的生活，也想自己谋一份差事，我连理由都想好了，毕竟我体力这么好，去军营里既可以锻炼身体以后若是离开了这里，自己也有能力照顾母亲。  
我端着热水，准备进屋，却看到王子异在翻着什么文件。  
“这么晚还办公？”  
他挤出一个难看的微笑，我瞬间心跳有些快。  
“没事了，我们休息吧。”  
他说，我们休息吧，而不是我们睡吧。  
我不好多说，却想起这两天他总是避着我，林彦俊脸色也不好，看我从不打招呼。  
那些画面交叠着不知道什么时候传入我耳中的交谈声，开始在我脑子里搭建故事。  
终于，第二天早上我想起来王管家这两天都没有出现在我眼前，而王子异的右边袖口一直戴着一根白条。  
军人忌讳这个颜色，除非家里有人亡顾。

 

“这几天王管家去哪儿了？”  
我这样问他，他措手不及，支支吾吾说：“他有别的事情。”  
王子异一向稳重，从没这样慌张过，如果是老夫人出事，他不会瞒我。  
“明天，我想去看我妈——”  
“不行——”  
我话还没说完，王子异就直截了当地截住我的话头。  
“这两天外面乱，你别出去，日军就要打进来了。”  
他不曾讲过这些，我听着却像欲盖弥彰。  
“子异，给我看。”  
我伸出手。  
“什么？”  
“你刚刚在看的文件。”  
“那是军事机密。”  
“王子异！”  
我突然觉得很生气，我觉得他瞒着我，也不知道我哪里来的勇气朝他吼，明明他那样高高在上，我只是缩在别墅里的情人。  
“坤坤，你乖一点。”  
他皱眉，双手按住我的肩膀，“别闹了。”

那个时刻我好像懂了，我不过是他养在笼子里的金丝雀，是生是死都由着他，因此我没有资格跟他提要求。  
但是——但是我莫名地心慌，十分想见母亲。

我不知道哪里来的力气，推开王子异就伸手去拿桌子上的文件，在我指尖要触摸到那个文件夹的时候，王子异把我的手一把抓住，从背后抱住我，把我的胳膊紧紧圈在怀里。

“坤坤，别看。”  
“为什么……子异……是不是我妈出事了……”我眼睛很痛，脑子里像有很重的担子压着一样，眼泪不自觉地就流下来，“你快告诉我……我有感觉……”  
“坤坤……”  
王子异把我掰过来抱在怀里，把我的脑袋整个塞在胸前，“对不起……是我的错……”  
“徐阿姨她……她昨天走了……”

 

9  
我晕倒了。  
来这里以后，是我第二次晕倒。  
醒过来的时候，王子异抓着我的手，我看过去，他手臂上仍然挂着白条，像针一样刺着我的眼睛。  
为什么，为什么我的亲人去世他要披麻戴孝。  
“坤坤……你听我说……”  
“我不想瞒你。”  
“徐阿姨是中毒了……是王管家干的……”  
我的瞳孔倏地一收，像是有人抓着我的喉咙在掐我，我急促地呼吸着，王子异被我吓到了，只知道把我抱在怀里拍背。  
“对不起……对不起坤坤……是我用人不当……王管家收了蔡家的钱，之前得知老夫人不喜欢蔡玲，就在奶奶的蛋糕里下毒……后面蔡家夫人知道了你母亲的存在，就让王管家去下毒……毒下在药里……一天两天下去……”  
我泣不成声，抓着王子异的衣领问他：“我妈——走得难过吗……”  
“这药没有痛感……”  
“是我对不起你，都是因为王家所以……”  
我倏地推开他，一个人抱紧双腿把脸埋下去。  
我不想见任何人，包括眼前的王子异，我看着身上素白的衣服，想起以前和母亲一起住在闸北小房子里的日子。  
浓厚带着苦涩的药香，却成了最后的回忆。

 

处理了母亲的身后事，军法处置了王管家以后，我就不愿意见王子异了。  
我一个人呆在房间里，每日只喝些薄粥，准备给母亲守孝七七四十九日。  
王子异每天都会来看我，但我不说话，在灵位前一跪就是一天。  
我丢了那些光鲜亮丽的衣服，穿着孝衣走来走去。军营里都说我失宠了，的确如此，但是前线告急，别墅里的人也越来越少，大家都跟着王家大宅里的人准备向南方撤退，更是没人在意我了。  
王子异是十几天前去前线的，临走前他跟我说：“上海很快要沦陷，日军众多，如果——”他顿了顿，“如果我牺牲了，你记得往北走，我的军队向北，林彦俊会去接你……坤坤……时局动荡，保护好自己。”

 

  
那天我做了很长的梦，有母亲给我买花鼓玩，还有小时候吃糖葫芦，母亲总是在我面前笑得很灿烂，跟我说日子会好的，我长得这样好，以后肯定有出息。  
后来王子异出现了，他站在雨下，让我给他送奶油小方，那声音很远，很柔，像是穿破雨帘透过来……  
坤坤……  
他在叫我……  
坤坤……  
我突然醒了过来，衣衫都湿透了，一抹汗，才想起来这两天的战事。  
淞沪会战打响，王子异自然冲在最前面，每日前线的消息越来越少，守军火力很猛，他们说上海可以撑下去。  
第二天，我照常给母亲上香，刚磕了头，就听见佣人糖糖急急忙忙地闯进来：“不好了！少爷战死了！王家都撤了——你也快走吧！”  
“什么！”我一把抓住她，“不可能，王子异不可能战死！”  
“是真的！前线消息都来了！说那个手榴弹就在少爷眼前炸开的，日军攻进来了！快走吧！跟着老夫人她们往南走！再不走来不及了！”  
糖糖说完就拿着一个包裹走了，把我晾在原地。  
我知道的，这两天飞机轰炸的声音与日俱增，砰砰砰炸平了很多地方，上海虽然繁华，但是幸运之神在这场战事中没有站在我们这边。  
我有些混乱，我不敢相信王子异牺牲的消息，因为他一直那么冷静，高大，温柔。  
我有些恼怒，如果我当时去参军，我就可以保护他，替他挡子弹。  
这想法一出来我就惊到了，想什么呢蔡徐坤，你只不过是个跑腿的被王子异看上的小子罢了。  
我透过窗户，看到窗外的小轿车一辆辆地开走，逃难的人们不愿意屈服在这里，拿着银票和粮食走了。

没有了王子异，我又值得去哪里呢？

 

我简单地收拾了一下行李，带上了一张王子异的照片，塞在口袋里，站在王家别墅的大门口，看着人去楼空的这一切，突然有些辛酸。

“坤坤……往北走……”  
记忆深处，他这样说过。

 

10  
逃难的人不少，北上的人很少。  
越往北，越是风景荒凉，那些简陋的客栈本应人满为患，现在也是在风雨中飘摇。  
不用登记就可以住下，我随意地选了一间，向掌柜打听有没有见过上海撤退的驻军。  
“这位小伙，上海能留的都留了，驻军怎么可能往北走呢。”掌柜以为我在说笑，不与我再说。  
我随他去，打点好房间以后就准备去外面问路。

路上的店都关门了，我有些失落地独自走着。  
去哪里呢，能去哪里呢。  
我可能是全世界唯一一个相信王子异还活着的人，但是我等了他这么久，他也没有出现。  
那就一直往北吧。

突然，一阵急促又强烈的轰隆声传来，密密麻麻的惹人耳朵疼。那声音像是要把天空撕裂一样，带着金属的冷漠和强硬。  
我抬头一看，风被卷起，刮在脸上生硬地像刺刀。  
我熟悉这样的声音和风。  
那是日军空袭的战机。

如果说上海的战火纷飞是带着黄浦江和东海的湿气，那么北方的土地似乎是被尘埃和尘沙淹没一般， 像厚重的棉被直接盖下来，封住人的口鼻和呼吸。  
日军的空隙是没有目的的，我听着炸弹一个个地炸响，耳鸣感越来越强烈，只能缩在墙角抱成一团。  
那颗炸掉落下来的时候，我被冲到了两米外，砰地一声，仿佛听到了尝到了我胸腔破碎和口腔出血的腥味。  
昏迷中，有个人抱起我，他拖着我，像是用尽了全身的力气。

 

“王子异……”  
我迷迷糊糊地叫着，好像有人喂了我口水。  
我喘息着，把刚刚那口水又吐了出来。  
这样反复不知道几日，我终于醒了过来。  
王子异熟悉的脸就在眼前，黑了瘦了，像是一个骷髅架子多了点肉。  
他没有死，是我在做梦吗？他真的没有死。  
我倏地就笑了，是我在高兴吗，是我走了这么久，终于得到的礼物吗。  
“坤坤……”  
他的脸贴上来，“你受了重伤，别讲话……躺着……再休息几天……”  
我的确说不出话来，只能用眼睛打量他。  
突然，我眼里冒着火光，像是不可置信那样盯着他的左手臂。  
——那里空荡荡的，什么都没有。  
“上次打仗的时候，炸没了，没事……我还是能抱得起你……”  
王子异注意到我湿润的眼眶，用手搂住我，虽然只有一只了，“没什么，军人就是这样，你怎么这么傻，不跟着王家往南撤，是因为我吗？我说往北走，是吗？”  
他看着我，眼神像是自责。  
我点点头。  
“对不起坤坤……”  
我不记得他和我说过多少个对不起了，但是这次这个却最为沉重。  
“我受伤以后老夫人带着我南下疗伤，路上我醒过来，发现你不在，彦俊他们也不在，才知道驻军几乎全军覆没，不能北上了……所以……”  
“所以我恢复的第二天就一个人离开了，往北走来找你……一个多月……我终于找到你了……”

他为了我，居然如此。  
我想翻身不去看他，因为我太过羞愧了，他把我抱在怀里，像在哄我：“坤坤，你再休息会，这里很安全，等你过两天好了，我们再出发……”

 

11  
我好得很快，三天后就可以下床了，手上也有力气，搬东西比王子异在行。  
他只剩一只手，煮药打扫十分麻烦，我走过去抱住他，声音虽然哑，但好歹可以说话了：“子异，别忙了。我好的差不多了，我们明天就启程南下吧？”  
日军势如破竹，占领华东，华北，而东北早就成了他们的大本营。  
晚上，我和他躺在草席铺成的地板上，听着墙外偶尔惊起的枪声。  
他的怀抱已然很暖和，失去一只手也不妨碍他抱着我睡觉，而我更愿意主动抱着他。  
我本是一个人，无依无靠，只为了找到王子异，因此不担心自己的生计。但是现在多了一个人，王子异他活了下来，为了我从南方一路北上。我知道，我想保护他的心思超过了我自己，我不想自己成为他的累赘，也不想这个多出来的人受伤害。  
那一刻我就知道，圈在笼子里的金丝雀爱上了主人。  
鬼使神差的，我说：“子异，想做吗？”  
半晌，他不说话，我以为他睡着了。过了一会，他笑着捏我的下巴，直接吻下来：“想什么呢坤坤？在这里？硬得慌。”  
“我……”我没想到他醒了，手忙脚乱地去搂他回应这个战火里带着土味的吻，“我……我可以帮你……”  
于是，我不顾他说话的间隙，随手扒下他的裤子，刚想低头，被他一把抓住：“不要……这样容易生病……”  
我有些委屈，缩在他怀里，用腿缝蹭他胯间的性器：“都硬了诶……”  
“对着你我什么时候都能……”他低头吻下来，“坤坤乖，到了客栈里，我一定操得你下不了床。”  
我的耳垂被他含着，不争气的小弟弟被他握着揉搓，胸前的乳粒挺起来，他顺着乳晕一遍遍地揉，我喘着气交代了自己，然后就去帮他。  
环境艰苦，两个人又许久没有做，王子异硬了许久才射在我手里，我委屈地去吻他的唇，他的锁骨，还有他残疾的左手臂结合处。  
我抬起头，看到窗外的月亮在尘埃之下，还是依旧明亮，我低下头，看到王子异看着我，眼神一如初见我那次，温柔带水。

 

我沉默许久，把脸贴在王子异胸前，听到他胸口有力的跳动声，手指扒着他的胸肌：“怎么办，子异，我好像很爱你……”

王子异用力地把我抱紧了：“我知道，我也是。”

 

  
12  
睡着以后，我又做梦了。  
梦到王子异第一次见我那天，我靠在门口躲雨，他拿着奶油小方向我走过来，深绿色的军装挺拔俊俏。  
“王少爷，有什么吩咐？”  
“坤坤，要不要和我回家？”  
他伸出手，把蛋糕递给我，我惊讶地抬头一看，他的左手不见了，右手掌心是常年累月在军营训练生出的茧。  
“和我回家吧坤坤？”  
我鼻子一酸，眼泪就掉下来。  
“好。”  
我向前跳了一步，环住他的脖子，在他搂住我的那刻，轻轻在他耳边说：“子异，我爱你。”

 

我终于知道了我爱他，在这战火纷飞中，似乎一座城池的沦陷，才能唤醒我对爱愚昧的知觉。  
而他是那样爱我，似乎那天雨下，他在红宝石蛋糕店，看到的不是一个戴着报童帽的蔡徐坤，而是王子异的全世界。

 


End file.
